


An Amazing Lover

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Adrien discovers the depths of fanfiction.
Series: Smutember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	An Amazing Lover

Adrien was surprised when he found fanfiction of _himself_ online.

He probably shouldn’t have been _that_ surprised—he was looking for Ladybug fics, after all. But while he expected to see some mention of Chat Noir, he didn’t expect to see anything about Adrien Agreste.

It seemed some of the people of Paris liked him enough to write stories pairing _him_ with their favorite heroes. He bookmarked every single “Ladrien” fic, of course. But there was _so much more_ —Adrien with Rena Rouge. With Carapace. With Viperion, Ryuuko, Multimouse (he bookmarked some of those that looked interesting). With— _Mr. Pigeon?_

He didn’t know why he kept scrolling. Call it morbid curiosity. Then he saw one that he just _had_ to read—Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir.

(He didn’t notice it was marked as smut.)

**Chat Noir smirked as he approached Adrien, thrusting out a hand to trap the smaller man against the wall. “You’re like catnip to me,” he said. “I just can’t stay away from you.”**

That was...he was literally the same height as Chat. He was the same person!

**Chat leaned close and kissed Adrien roughly, his tongue invading the model’s mouth. Adrien moaned, his defenses falling as Chat traced his hand down his side.**

The writing was not the best, and it was still pretty laughable that he would seduce _himself_ , but—he wanted to be kissed like that. Or kiss Ladybug like that.

**Chat bit at Adrien’s neck as his hand slid lower and grasped his crotch. “Admit it, hot stuff,” he said. “You’re enjoying this. I can feel how hard you are for me.”**

Adrien’s free hand slid down from his neck to his cock as he unintentionally mirrored the story. He was surprised to realize he was actually hard, that something in him was actually responding to this strange story of _fucking himself_.

Well—no one was around to judge him. Plagg was asleep.

He unzipped his pants and started idly stroking himself as he read. If he was going to react to this, he might as well get something out of it.

**It was Chat’s turn to groan as Adrien got down on his knees and started sucking his cock.**

Adrien couldn’t help but feel weird about reading porn starring himself on both sides, but at the same time—he could picture it. He’d suck his own dick if he could, at least out of curiosity.

And if it did turn out that he found his mouth was far softer than his hand, and wet and pliant besides…he could get used to that feeling.

**Adrien bent over, exposing his puckered asshole to Chat.**

He’d be lying if he said he never thought about what taking something up the ass would feel like. On some particularly frustrating nights, he had explored himself with his fingers, imagining red and black spotted fingers filling him instead.

**Chat’s cock was lubed up enough with Adrien’s spit, so he was able to put it in his ass easily. He pushed inside and both men groaned.**

He gripped his cock tighter, stroking faster as he imagined what that would be like. His mind drifted from imagining the feeling of being inside a tight ass, fucking as his partner was hot around his cock, to the feeling of having a cock inside him, being so filled and feeling a thick cock push against that one spot he only sometimes could reach with his fingers, that spot that made him see stars.

Fuck, he could easily imagine both at once, being sandwiched between alternate versions of himself, fucking, being fucked, surrounded by pleasure and being _wanted_ and--!

He spilled his release onto his hand, breathing hard. The story was still up on his computer, just a few lines from the end.

**Chat kissed his new lover tenderly. “I’ll be back for you another time,” he said. “I promise.”**

He could _never_ let Ladybug know about this.


End file.
